They don't care: Neji's Story
by Megaphone.Kills.You
Summary: Hinata is heiress to the clan. Neji is the bird in the cage. She is weak, he isn't. He wants her gone because she doesn't belong in this world. But to his surprise, she isn't as weak as he had thought. This...is Neji's story. Sequel to "They don't care"


**Hello, dear readers! I know that quite a lot of people read my Two-Shot "They don't care" and were probably waiting for a sequel, and here it is!**

**I present...the One-Shot "They don't care: Neji's story"! (Mind you: ONE-Shot.)**

**I didn't post it as a third chapter, but as a seperate story, because it just didn't fit in my opinion. **

**This One-Shot includes some quotes from the Chu-nin exam. I'm not sure if they're right, because I had to translate them from my German manga...**

**Hope you like it^^ (Oh, and it would be quite usefull if you read "They don't care" before this to understand some parts)**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto!**

* * *

Sometimes he likes to believe that he is a bird.

A beautiful bird, with strong wings, with feathers as white as snow.

A bird that should have freedom, one that needs freedom.

Yes, he likes to believe that he is that kind of bird.

But sadly, this bird isn't a precious breed, not compared to another.

He may be stronger, he may be better, but he wasn't part born as a part of the precious breed.

The owner decided that he would be used to protect the other breed, and to make sure that he would carry out his duty like he should, they put the strong bird into a cage.

Inside this cage, his wings are useless, they would be blocked by the bars of his little, oh so little cage.

That made the bird sad; no matter how good he was, no matter how strong he was, compared to the 'better breed' he would always be in an inferior position.

Anger began to boil inside of him, and soon darkness engulfed his being.

Once soft feathers became as sharp as the blade of a sword, a once warm heart froze and once strong wings became overstrained.

After this train of thought, he doesn't like this picture anymore.

A bird should be free.

Yet there is no way to change this, it was his **fate** to be a caged bird.

So why should he try anymore?

There was nothing to gain, only to lose.

_Everything_ is controlled by **fate**.

* * *

Sometimes he thinks his family is blind. Even their Byakugan don't see what is right in front of them.

It's a little, fragile girl, with a warm and caring smile.

A girl, her innocent mind so, so easy to break, just like her body.

A girl, never meant to be a kunoichi.

A girl that doesn't belong in their family; she has no place there.

His eyes narrow at the thought.

A girl, part of the better breed, the heiress of their clan; the heiress of the Hyuga.

She was too weak, too unconfident, too timid, too shy, too...too...too innocent, too caring, too nice.

He himself should have her place.

A strong bird is better than a pretty one.

He should have her place since he was strong, his heart was cold and already tainted.

She is weak and she knows that.

He is better than her and she isn't worth anything.

Not a single day passes without her father telling her how weak she is, that she is a disgrace for the Hyuga clan, that even her five years younger sister is stronger than her. Yet she is and stays heiress.

Today is no exception and Hiashi is even angrier at her.

She skipped her training the other day and was gone all day. He slaps her in the face and their watcher expects the usual weak whimper.

But there's nothing.

She inhales sharp, rubs her cheek, but she doesn't whimper, sob or cry.

Then he see it; her eyes.

Those pearly eyes that were always so soft were now determined, showing certain strength.

Where was the insecurity?

Where was the rue?

Where was the **weakness**?

Something must've happened, he decides somewhat angry and turns away from the scene to train.

* * *

A few weeks or so later he doesn't really know why he is hiding inside a bush.

He's watching his little cousin train late at night with her team.

The girl is sparring with a stupid looking guy with painted fangs on his cheeks, a sign that he was part of the Inuzuka family. A dog barked at his side as he threw punches at the heiress.

She did her best to dodge or to counter them, her movements elegant, even for a kunoichi.

Scratches and bruises form on her porcelain skin while her opponent remains mostly unharmed.

Then she falls to the ground because she wasn't fast enough to keep the boy from punching her right in the face.

How long she lays there in the dirt, he doesn't know and he secretly is angry.

This girl was too weak to support herself!

This girl was too fragile for the fight!

Why weren't they helping her up?

**WHY WEREN'T THEY SENDING HER HOME?**

As she tries to get up, she falls again. Now the Inuzuka kid makes a move. "Oi! Are you alright?"he asks, his voice almost mocking. Apparently he is as dumb as he looks if he has to _ask_.

"Y-Yes, Kiba-k-kun, I am a-al-alright..."

Her whisper reaches his ears just barely, making his anger grow with every second.

Yes, he insults her!

Yes, he discourages her!

Yes, he wants her place!

Yes, he hates her and her family!

But he still tries to protect her; still carried out his duty.

Still fulfills his destiny.

And now, she is beaten, lying in the dirt, her voice trembling. This isn't like it should be!

She doesn't belong here!

She wasn't fated to be a kunoichi, she was fated to be weak, to have a simple life!

And he isn't supposed to care.

He **doesn't **care.

To his surprise and against his expectations, she stands up, using her own strength. Her small frame sways in the moonlight.

Suddenly, a twig snaps.

Surprised and on alert, he activates his bloodline trait, the famous Byakugan. He feels his veins appear round his eyes, spreading out like a web, and he directs his cold stare to his right.

There, hiding behind a tree trunk and with an angry expression, is a boy with unruly, spiky hair. He apparently watched the situation too. Slowly, his face relaxes and a more admiring and surprised look replaces the previously furious one.

Deciding that this watcher posed no threat, the Hyuga focuses his attention once more on his cousin. By now, she's walking away, but the words that she's muttering reach his ears.

She was so stupid to still believe in herself...

Because all the while he was watching her, a voice inside the back of his head had whispers _"Serves her right. This will show her where she belongs."_

And secretly, behind his protective thoughts, he believes this voice and laughs with it.

* * *

The Chu-nin exams arrive and he is astonished to spot the girl in the group of the ones who made it to the third round. Something between anger and fear rushes through his veins.

Anger, because she made it.

Fear, because she made it.

His feelings for her are torn.

* * *

A short while after, the group is told that before the third round starts, there has to be a preliminary round, because too many people survived _and_ made it.

First fight, first candidate for the third round. Sasuke Uchiha. A boy he had encountered earlier during the exam, in the forest of death, and seemed to be an opponent worthy to fight.

Next fight, next candidate. Shino Aburame. A member of his cousin's team; he had beaten one of those Oto-Nins, Abumi Zaku. Hell, the shinobi from Oto had both of his arms imploding! As it turned out, Shino had thousands of insects live _inside_ of his body. Disgusting.

Third fight, next candidate. Kankuro. A shinobi from Suna, a puppeteer. His marionette Karasu had saved his life by disguising as him and fooling the opponent.

Fourth fight, no candidate. A tie. Two girls who apparently had some rivalry going on (and who he had also encountered in the forest; the blonde trying to distract him and the other one, with the pink hair, had fought against the Oto-trio and Lee had protected her) knocked out each other at the same time after over ten minutes of fighting.

Something interesting had happened in that spar. The boy from earlier, the one, who had watched the Hyuga heiress, had motivated his teammate. Blond hair and blue eyes, tanned skin.

Two other fights, one of them was lost by his female teammate TenTen.

The blonde's name is Naruto Uzumaki and he won the fight against Kiba Inuzuka and his dog Akamaru. The fight had not been exactly what had perked the Hyuga's interest.

It was his cousin.

During the earlier fights, she had looked away in fear, but then, she had watched with fear and worry. One would think it was because her teammate was participating, but all the while, her eyes had been following the blonde. All the while, she had supported him, had gasped when he fell down, had smiled when he stood up again.

After the fight, she had walked up to him and given him some ointment for his wounds. Her cheeks had been a flaming red when he grinned at her and thanked her. She had even responded with a small smile herself when he hadn't been looking.

She was too carefree.

She was stupid.

Now she is talking with Kiba who is being carried away by the medics.

Suddenly the instructor announces the next fight.

Two Hyugas look at the display panel that would announce the next two contestants.

Two names are displayed, one Hyuga smirks, one cowers in fear.

**HINATA HYUGA VS NEJI HYUGA**

They jump into the provisional arena and before the fight starts, Neji has a duty to fulfill. He gives her the advice he gives her every time they meet.

"Give up!"

He fills her with his black words.

He makes her insecure. Taunts and mocks her.

Hurts her.

He is telling her the truth.

"Because your teammates were dying to participate, you joined in. Aren't I'm right?

"N-No. I-I...wanted...I wanted to change. That's why..." Hinata mutters. Her eyes aren't directed at her cousin.

She still wants to fight. He's going to break her will.

"You're a spoiled daughter of the Hyuga family. You can't change yourself!"

Her eyes widen and she's sweating.

"A loser will always stay a loser."

And so it continues.

With every dark, hurting truth, she trembles and sweats harder.

She often tries to avoid his stare, but in the end, he will succeed. It won't protect her. Nothing will.

She tries to object, but she has no chance, not against Neji-"nii-san".

She moves her arms in front of her chest, as if they could protect her from his words and he almost laughs at her stupidity.

Such a helpless, foolish girl!

Hinata touches her lips, signaling uneasiness and psychological strain and her need for security.

She's about to break.

She'll break!

Because she doesn't belong here!

He can see right through her.

Tears start flowing down her cheeks.

Who ever said she's the better breed!

Neji is about to put her over the edge, then a loud shout interrupts him.

He looks up to the watchers of his battle and recognizes the blonde.

He encourages Hinata and dispels the darkness she is filled with.

By the time the older Hyuga looks at the kunoichi again, something about her has changed.

Then it his him.

Her eyes.

They're just like when Hiashi had hit her.

She activates her Byakugan and they both take their fighting stances.

Let the fight begin.

* * *

In the end, it was him who won. So predictable.

And someone like that calls herself heiress of the Hyuga clan? Pathetic.

But even he had to admit that she had been different. She had even managed to hit him.

And she had risked her life. She had been standing up so many times, even when he already closed the Tenketsu in her arms. Normal shinobis would've long given up.

A normal shinobi would've already fallen unconscious.

So why not Hinata?

Why not pathetic, fearful, **WEAK** Hinata?

"A loser will _always_ stay a loser!"

This time, he also tells it himself.

After that, Naruto tries to attack him, but is stopped by Lee who steps into his way.

The medics gather around the unmoving, almost dead body of the useless heiress and the blonde brushes his fingertips through a small puddle of her blood that covers the ground.

There seemed to be some kind of...connection between the two.

Naruto turns to Neji and voices his opinion.

And he declares one thing.

* * *

This is war.

* * *

Later, after their battle, after Hiashi had apologized and told him the truth, Neji is lying in a hospital bed, his eyes wide open, but his face relaxed.

Fate had lost its control on him.

Destiny's strings that had controlled his every movement were torn.

The bird can spread its wings.

The hate is as good as gone.

Wounds start to heal.

And he is at peace.

His breathing pattern slows down, the tension leaves his muscles and he thinks about a certain person.

Hinata...

He could see why a person like her had fallen in love with Naruto.

And the things the blond Genin had said to him replayed in his mind.

With a small smile and the wet traces of tears on his cheeks, he falls asleep.

The bird is finally set free.

* * *

A long time after that, Naruto had left the village, just like Sasuke had done. Not as a Nuke-nin, but as a true shinobi in the company of Jiraiya, the famous San-nin.

Today Neji Hyuga sits at a large pond, in the gardens of the Hyuga compound. The white and red fish in the water swim carelessly inside of it.

His ears pick up the soft sound of feet shuffling over polished wood. He could activate his Byakugan to see who it is, but he doesn't need it.

"Hinata-sama." he acknowledges her presence.

The girl comes to sit next to him, yet she puts a certain distance between the two of them. She is still scared of him.

She's holding a tray with two cups of steaming tea and she gives him one. She doesn't touch her own one.

Instead, she stares down at her feet, the water, the fish...

"Hinata-sama, I have a few questions. Would you answer them?"

The kunoichi faces him, brushes a few blue strands of hair behind her ear and shyly nods.

It amuses him somehow. And thus, he starts his little 'interrogation'. "Do you like Naruto? You seem upset ever since he left."

At this, Hinata blushes furiously and instinctively twiddles her thumbs, a habit she had developed over the years.

"Uhm..." Her pearly white eyes drift away and she leans away from her cousin who absentmindedly twirls strands of his ponytail around his finger, noting how the sun reflected in his dark brown hair.

"I suppose I-I do..." she confesses timidly in her soft voice.

He smirks at this and questions further. "What do you like about him? I can remember that a while ago, nobody did." He's not scared to ask her something quite personal, knowing that she would answer anyways. She was still weak.

But he doesn't hate her for it anymore.

She shifts a little, uncomfortable with the question. "I-I would rather not answer this question..."

That was unexpected.

She stood up for herself. That is still a very rare sight.

The brunette is slightly disappointed. He was trying to figure out their connection, the something that tied them together and that he couldn't grasp.

The heiress must've seen it, because she holds up her hands in a soothing, but also defending manner and quickly says "If you really want to know...!"

That is more like her. "Please, Hinata-sama."

Everything is quiet for a moment.

Neji had never said "Please" to her and they are both surprised by his behavior. When she recovers, she nods and tells him her secret.

"Naruto-kun..." Her cousin raises an eyebrow at the honorific. "He doesn't give up. When I first saw him, or at least thought I first saw him, he just had come back from a mission. It was on the day, I had disappeared for a while. Sasuke had done a better job and was mocking him...but Naruto...he just laughed. His smile..."

She trailed off for a moment and backed a little more away from him, her cheeks flushing a light pink.

"And during the Chu-nin exam...For a moment it seemed as if Kiba-kun had beaten him, but he...he just stood up again...and he won! And he...he cheered for me when we...fought. He gave me the strength to continue...He showed me that you just have to believe in yourself...Oh god, I'm sounding so corny right now..."

"No, no, not at all. Just continue, Hinata-sama." he gestures her to continue.

And she does. He listens as she tells him how much she admires him for being so strong, for being everything she isn't. They are complete opposites.

If only the two at the pond knew how much Hinata and Naruto are truly alike and what Hinata had done for him. That evening. Before the Chu-nin exam. During the third round. When she had cried and given him another reason to fight, a reason to protect. When she had cared. When she had been the main force behind his and Neji's battle.

But they don't, and maybe, they don't even need to.

When the soft girl finishes, Neji doesn't give his usual snide remark like he would've done some time ago, when he hadn't known the truth.

Sometimes he likes to believe that he is a bird.

A beautiful bird, with strong wings, with feathers as white as snow.

A bird that should have freedom, one that needs freedom.

Yes, he likes to believe that he is that kind of bird.

But sadly, this bird isn't a precious breed, not compared to another.

He may be stronger, he may be better, but he wasn't part born as a part of the precious breed.

The owner decided that he would be used to protect the other breed, and to make sure that he would carry out his duty like he should, they put the strong bird into a cage.

Inside this cage, his wings are useless, they would be blocked by the bars of his little, oh so little cage.

That made the bird sad; no matter how good he was, no matter how strong he was, compared to the 'better breed' he would always be in an inferior position.

Anger began to boil inside of him, and soon darkness engulfed his being.

Once soft feathers became as sharp as the blade of a sword, a once warm heart froze and once strong wings became overstrained.

But one day, someone had opened the cage had let light into the darkness.

Neji, the bird, had left his cage that mainly only existed in his mind. It was a cage, mainly built by himself and with opening his eyes, he slowly vanishes it from his mind and cuts the ties of destiny.

He doesn't believe in fate anymore.

He is a free bird.

Their conversation would remain between her, him and the koi.

Years of hate couldn't just disappear in the blink of an eye.

But he will learn how to accept Hinata and not to hate her for the things she isn't and the things she is.

As he comes back, Hanabi glares at him and Hiashi disapproves of him for skipping training and coming to near Hinata, who still has flushed cheeks.

A pang of pain goes through his head, just where the juin is.

But today, he knows that he will someday be completely free of all ties that held him on the ground.

The pain echoes through his head and he digs his fingernails into his scalp. He isn't free yet.

Hiashi still disapproves of him.

He doesn't care about that.


End file.
